Witch Hunter Robin: A new beginning for the two
by jazzyfran
Summary: This story takes place 5 years after the end of the show. Robin and Amon disappeared to protect themselves. Too bad the factory they worked for wasn't the only one of it's type. Amon discovers his true power falls in love with Robin.
1. A Different Lifestyle

**Witch Hunter Robin: A new beginning for the two. **

(WARNING slightly OOC)

Been changed up some. Typos have been fixed and lines have been added.

_**This story takes place 5 years after the last episode when Robin and Amon disappear.**_

_**Its turns out Robin and Amon had been living together peacefully and in hiding (from anyone who might want to kill Robin because of her powers).**_

_Amon's POV_

_It's been 5 years since the orbo incident, still I have nightmares about it and can't shake the feeling that something is going to go down. Of course I won't mention this to Robin because I must stop her from worrying by keeping my cool composure. Not that it really matters since even though she's so young she has more than enough power to protect both of us. Sadly I envy her and feel ashamed that while I am cursed with the blood of a witch I have no power. _

_But to my amazement after all this with Robin I finally have come to a more agreeable terms with my brethren the witches. However, this still does not make me feel any less ashamed of my witches' blood. Lately I have been having these weird sensations as if I can feel the witches' blood coursing through my veins. I feel a new power that I never felt before and wonder if it is perhaps me finally discovering my true power. I hope that it is although I detest being part witch. I only wish it is true so incase my suspicions are true about the orbo incident I can finally protect Robin. _

_In these past few years I have grown quite fond of her despite our age differences. I doubt I'm in love but since we went into hiding and only go out when needed I have been without female companionship. As for the last woman I had loved 5 years ago she had a new boyfriend only 3 weeks after I went into hiding. She found a new boyfriend without giving me a second thought. Perhaps I should have left Robin on her own instead of trying to protect her (maybe I could be with my ex). During that time Robin was young but she had amazing power. Still although she had amazing powers I don't think she was ready to be on her own completely. So there I was partly ashamed for letting Zazien order and kick me around and even more ashamed for thinking about killing a former teammate. But when I think about it now I'm content with the choice I made. Robin now 19 going on 20 is even more beautiful than my ex. I am only a man and I can't help but wonder if she feels desire for me as I sometimes do for her. Maybe, Maybe not (most likely not). Thinking like this is unlike me. Is it possible that she has put some type of spell on me? I am curious to where the vixen is now._

NormalPOV

"I wonder where Amon is." Robin puzzled out loud. "I'm here." he answered from his room of their 5 bedroom house (just because they were hiding didn't mean they couldn't do it in style)," I was just thinking...I mean looking for you." "Oh what did you want?" she questioned. There was always a slight nervous tension between then that started when Robin turned 18. He looked down at his feet for a second, which was better than looking at her that might make his erotic thoughts surface, then said, "Um hungry? Want to go out and get breakfast now?"

"Sure" she replied quickly. They didn't really get out much. "And why did you want me?", he ventured "You know what I forgot." she lamely replied. Unbeknownst to Amon she had the same urges as him. Robin no longer young, as she had been, she was neither innocent. He gave her a frown and muttered her name and something under his breath.

'Even after all these years he was still in a sense being cruel to me. Why do I take this from him? I could burn him up to a crisp but my heart wouldn't allow it or perhaps I could move out after all I am nineteen but my heart won't allow that either. My heart... is it possible that I'm in love? No that's not possible. And even if it was I don't think he will feel the same about me, there's too big a gap between our ages. But maybe that's why he's been acting more weird than usual. Or it could be that Amon...'

Robin used her conscience to block her subconscious. She knew the answer to all the questions. No, she wasn't in love not at this moment, only suffering from a bad case of lust. Her 'heart' was referring to another piece of anatomy. She couldn't leave because this house was her protection and where could she go? The reason Amon was acting weird was because his blood was starting to awaken. Even though she said nothing she could feel it in her bones a big battle would take place and there was going to be lots of death.

"Robin" Amon interrupted her thoughts. "Let's go. How about that American pancake house?" She nodded closed her eyes and prepared silently for battle. Hopefully Amon would be ready in time to help her.

**Next chapter: At the Pancake house Amon confirms Robin's suspicions. The two run into unexpected trouble more than once. Are there feelings blooming between the two…? Whether you chose this fic for ACTION or _ROMANCE_. You'll get both in the next chapter.**

**PLEASE R&R. Thanks in advance.**


	2. New Discoveries

_**Chapter two**_

_**At the pancake house**_.

"Robin what would you like?" Amon asked looking up from his menu.

"I was thinking pancakes," She responded.

"Fine. I'll have eggs and coffee."

They sat in silence waiting for the chef to fix their order when both Amon and Robin got strange sensations as if they were about to be put in danger. Robin quickly put her shades on as if to hide her identity from anyone who might be after her. Amon sat back nonchalantly bracing himself for anything that might come his way. Suddenly a new waiter came back with their order and Amon almost fainted when he saw who she was. The new waiter was his ex.

"Amon! So now you decide to show your face after all these years. And with such a young tramp. Oh wait. I know who she is. Robin. Robin Sena. Oh well. Glad I got a new fiancée right after you disappeared. You weren't giving me what I needed in either place," She finished almost out of breath.

"What do you mean I didn't give you what you needed. And you think me and Robin are da..." He begin before he was interrupted by Tokou. Amon was so shocked that he didn't realize that Robin still had up her defensive posture.

"Oh and that reminds me. My fiancée and I were part of that orbo incident. Did you think that the STNJ was the only secret company of its type? There are branches of this type the company the world over. And your little slut here..." She started but this time she was cut off by Robin who started speaking for the first time.

"How dare you. Bitch I'll kick your ass!" Robin screamed, causing everyone at the diner look at her even the coolly composed Amon.

"Yeah that's what I said. Anyone as young as you that hangs around old ass Amon must be a slut. You see he denies dating you and there could be only one other reason he keeps you around," she hissed.

Amon who almost seems as if he was enjoying seeing them about to cat fight intervened. "Robin is my fiancée or in other words my future wife. That's why I said we are no longer dating we moved on pass that step." This stopped both women dead in their tracks.

Then Amon suddenly pulled Robin into his arms and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. This almost started Robin's powers up. "What… are… you… doing?"' Robin asked into the kiss. "What do you think?" He responded.

"I'm giving her a taste of her own medicine."

When they parted Amon's ex had nothing to say.

After a moment of silence she said coldly with a look of hatred in her eyes, "We're going to kill you both." Then Robin finally realized what was bothering her about the girl. She was a witch. She wondered if Amon could tell and whispered the question in his ear. "What?!" He asked his eyed wide with alarm. When he looked to see Tokou she was gone.

"Should we leave and go home or look for her instead?" Robin asked.

"We should leave. We don't know what type of powers she might have or about her fiancée." He replied.

As they walked out of the diner Robin played over in her mind what had just happened. Amon's ex was a witch, she was part of the orbo incident, she wanted to kill them, her fiancée was a mysterious person or maybe a witch who was also involved with the orbo, and Amon had just kissed her out of what? Jealousy? Or maybe he wanted to kiss her anyway and decided to use this as an excuse.

Amon thought on a similar wavelength concerning the events of the morning. Only his thoughts had a more dark appeal not including the reminder of his kiss with Robin. Her lips were soft and warm and he wanted to actually have a deeper kiss. While going over this he chastised himself twice (firstly for thinking this and secondly for acting impulsively on his own desires and something as stupid as a combination of jealousy and anger).

He could only guess as to what Robin felt. So he figured it was either one of three things or all of the three things; angry for him doing something like that; happy that he showed affection; or relieved he took up for her in front of his ex.

While walking to the car the two were so busy in their musings that they didn't realize they had walked into a trap.

It was Tokou and a man who had to be her fiancée. He too was a witch. He had short neatly cut hair and looked to be of Italian and Japanese decent. His eyes were greenish blue, and he was about a head taller than Tokou herself.

The two cornered Robin and Amon. The couple began to show off their powers with blasts and swirls of water purposely missed for show. "Doggy Amon- Allow me to introduce you to my lovely fiancee and your executioner Reno. Baby, that's the dog and his tramp that caused me to hide our relationship so long."

"You…" Amon was at a loss for words. "Hush Amon. You know that you and Robin had a secret relationship behind my back. That is what caused me to do this in the first place."

"Tokou that is not true."

"Doesn't really matter now does it? BECAUSE I WILL KILL ROBIN SENA. I DESPISE HER." She shot an orb of water at Robin. Thus the two women squared off each with a different motivation for battle.

Reno shot a blast of water at Robin who was busy battling, his fiancée for her life. 'Damn I wish I had my gun.' He thought as he saw Robin two breaths from death at the hands of Reno. "Robin!" Amon shouted, "Look out." She would have been a goner if Amon hadn't step in front of her insanely taken all of the blast.

"Amon! No!" She screamed and looked horrified as Amon's body dropped to the ground.

She looked up and began to battle with the two furiously. "How dare you?" She wailed. She aimed a giant blast of fire at them. This only grazed them. Through the power of water the fire was put out. She aimed another giant fireball with a few incantations added to the formula. The spell caused the fire to engulf them completely like a tornado of fire creating an impenetrable barrier that baked its captives. Her spell almost worked until she began to lose control of her powers.

"Why?" She said out loud. "I've been practicing control over my powers."

"Remember?" They chanted together, "We have power over all water. Fun fact: your body is made out of 70 of water. So we have the power to suck water which is the same as the power and life right out of you!"

'Great I die listening to a couple of science geeks. Hmm is that true is the body really made of 70 water?' She thought offhandedly.

By now she was on her knees about to collapse beside the dead Amon. "I'm sorry." She whispered, "I couldn't avenge your death, I let you down." She began to sob. 'When did I get so gentle?' she wondered. After five years she had became emotionally strong. It was the only way she or anybody could survive living with Amon.

"I'm not dead." A raspy voice replied back.

"Amon." She said gently and leaned to hug him, surprising him and her self. Amon slowly got up and Robin could sense something different in him. So her suspicions were right Amon's witch blood was finally awakened.

Reno looked at Amon and said, "I see that last blast didn't kill you. Haven't had enough? Well I'll see about that."

He got prepared to fire a blast then Robin got up wincing. "Stay down Robin." Amon hissed.

"Your witch blood has woke up." She noted totally ignoring his order to stay down.

He sighed, replied yes, and put his hand on Robin's shoulder to give her back the water they had stole from her. She instantly felt renewed.

"Thanks," She said.

"You're welcome but stay out of this fight."

"It will be two against one." She warned.

"All the better." He replied proudly.

Amon summoned his power, which turned out to be the power over all the elements. He shot water, then fire, ice, then lightning at them and as a grand finale put them together in one big attack. Somehow before he could fire the two could escape. He powered down and looked shocked. 'Where did they go?' He thought.

"Amon they got away." Robin said pointing out the obvious.

"I know but how?" He asked.

"They used the spell of azareth to instantly transmit themselves to a different location."

He growled slightly under his breath and ordered Robin, "Come on so we can go home."

_**Next chapter: Robin & Amon rest before looking for the couple. They discussed the kiss. Should they stay friends? Who teaches Amon spells? Robin walks into another trap. Only this time Amon isn't there. So who will save her? R&R**_


	3. Strange Behavior

_**Chapter 3 Strange Behavior**_

**Also for anyone who doesn't know what Tokou looked like she is a blond who looks to be Robins older sister. The main difference is Tokou wears her hair down and they have different eye color. I would also like to thank my reviewers and readers.**

Last time….

"Amon they got away." Robin said pointing out the obvious.

"I know but how?" He asked.

"They used the spell of azareth to instantly transmit themselves to a different location."

He growled slightly under his breath and ordered Robin, "Come on so we can go home."

"I still can't believe they got away." Amon complained.

Robin looked at Amon for a second then responded. "Amon they're witches they used a well known but complicated spell called azereth." 'I can't believe how much Amon is overreacting.' she thought. 'Usually he is nonchalant about every thing.' "If you want I can teach you that spell and others." she offered then immediately regretted it after remembering how Amon really felt about witches.

"I don't see why not." he surprised more than his self, after taking up her offer.

"Amon..." she began slowly, "Can I ask you something personal?"

He slightly narrowed his eyes. "Shoot. But whether or not I answer depends entirely on the question."

"How do feel about being a witch now that your witch's blood has woken up? What do feel about witches and the orbo thing? And…about me. I mean from then and now."

"I'm not...why are you prying all of a sudden?"

"I just want to know a little more about you. Could you please tell me?"

"Fine. When I first got involved with orbo I hated witches and you. I only helped you into hiding because I felt sorry for you and felt ashamed that I was about to kill you. Even though I was part witch I still hated all witches in fact I did not claim my witch blood. When I first met you I did not trust you because you were a witch. But after getting to know you better I..."

'What could he say? That he and her had become friends? To actually be honest with himself he never really had friends only what he called associates. So if he didn't have friends could he have ever had a girlfriend? Maybe or Tokou could have been just a bedding partner. But she did say he wasn't giving her what she wanted in either place. Was he that bad at it?'

A small blush spread across his cheek at his musings. 'Maybe the truth was that he gave too much to his job and not to her. This time his job didn't take all his time away. He could stay there and be with a woman who he chose as a friend (Robin). Liar his conscience told him. If he really wanted to be honest with himself he wanted Robin to be more then a friend.'

"Amon." Robin interrupted his thoughts with worry in her voice. "You didn't finish my question."

"Oh yeah. I have umm taking a liking to you and have come to a more agreeable term with witches." (A/N how old school does that sound?)

"Oh." she blushed slightly and continued questioning after he answered her. "I know you hated me because I was a witch but what was the other reason?"

"Because…because I was jealous of you."

"What?"

"I was cursed with witches blood no matter how much I hated it but you...you were blessed and cursed with it. You were blessed with powers even though you were younger than me. Yet by the blessing you were also cursed destined to be forever hunted if you didn't use your powers to hunt down witches (your own kind) and to one day destroy the world...You seemed so spiritual and ready to accept your fate even at that young age. Your inner peace- I envied that also… But now I have powers. And now they have a reason to want to track me down."

"They who? You mean Tokou and Reno or the other orbo factories or both?"

"Both. Enough talking are you going to teach me some spells or what?"

"Okay this first one is used to possess other witches." She took some sand in her hand and made a Star of David inside a circle. "Your body isn't yours and your mind I take. Close your eyes I steal your soul and you I overtake," she chanted. A blue aura surrounded them and Amon's mind went blank.

'What?' was his last thought. Robin lifted her soul out of her body and possessed Amon. She said a single word, "return", and Amon had his mind back. Robin still possessed his body though. "Hi Amon", she said into his mind scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Robin!" He asked uncertainly while looking at her seemingly lifeless body. "Where are you?"

"I have possessed your body it is possible to possess your mind but I decided against it. Besides I wanted to let you see how it felt."

"Why didn't you do that when we were working for the stnj?"

"..."

"Robin!"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you do that when we were working for the stnj?"

"Because you didn't trust me as it already was, I didn't want to add to the problem."

Robin got back into her body with no need for a chant.

_**Robins' pov**_

'I can't believe I just went into Amon's mind, he doesn't know it but I did. He is such a ...romantic perve! I mean he has feelings for me after all we've been through. (The arguing, evil glares, insults, lack of trust, just to name a few)?

_I'm glad I didn't stay long enough to find out anymore of what he felt. Gee he went from hating me to loving me? I guess I do love him but...I mean I like him. Yes of course I just like him. I went through too much of his moody behavior, to fall in love with someone like him, or that could be what has drawn me to him. Still he thought that?_

Flashback._ (Deep in Amon's subconscious) _

'_**I can't believe Robin has decided to teach me spells. I'm glad I get to be near her more often than usual. Usually we just keep to ourselves and stay inside our rooms. But now I can get close to her while she is teaching the spell and not cause any suspicion. She is so beautiful and I love her so much. **_

_**I know that now, it became clear when I thought she was about to die and risked my life for hers. Fine I'll admit it to myself the only reason why I insult her so much **__**now**__** is so no one can tell my true feelings. So I could hide the feelings from myself. I'm such a sap but as long as no one can read my mind and know what I would like to **__**do**__** to her every time I see her I'm fine. And I won't mind admitting it to myself.**_

End Flashback

'_What a pervert. But I guess I am the right age for dating. Although that isn't what he meant when he said what he wanted to do to me. I suppose he really isn't that bad. I mean he did risk his life to save mine._

Flashback. (_at the time in a frighten and surprised Robin's mind_)

'_**What? My heart is starting to race more than usual. Thud thud.**_ _**The pounding is so loud it almost drowns out Tokou's water. I sense danger. What could it be? I'm fighting Tokou and winning. " Robin look out!" **_

_**Huh? I hear Amon's voice. Look out for what? Swoosh I hear water its not from Tokou but Reno. Oh no he's firing at me. I don't have time to block. This is the end. Goodbye world. A blur. Who was it? No not Amon. He took all of the blast. He's dead. He risked his life for me. He really does care for me. **_

End Flashback

_He really does care for me. So I guess we could have a chance together. I closed my eyes while thinking about this._

"_Robin are you ok? ROBIN! You dozed off for a moment. Are you sick? Or is that an after effect of the spell?" Amon asked me worriedly, interrupting my thoughts. _

"_Oh I was just thinking about some things." I plastered on a smile, contemplating on whether I should tell him I read his mind, if so then what part I read of it should I tell him about. No I'll let him reveal some things to me on his own. He may not be ready for me to know how he feels._

'_Hey!' I shouted mentally. "Amon was worried about me again."_

"Okay my turn to try the spell." He said. But before I could object he began to chant the wrong words that sounded like this: Your mind and body quake. I steal your self for goodness sake." "Wrong!" I said then began to expect he chanted the wrong words on purpose so I could be there next to him to explain it to him and so he could hear my voice.

I explained it to him and warned him not to try the spell on me because I didn't want him to read my mind just yet.

"Read your mind?" he asked slowly as if the words were foreign. Then it dawned upon him on what I had let slip out. "You read my mind?" he demanded more than asked.

"_Yeah...but not intentionally."_

"_You did this on purpose?" He asked. "Any questions you might have since you already know what I'm thinking?" He asked coldly. _

"_Amon...Amon its not what you think." _

"_Then what is it?" _

"_I only read part of your mind and when I realized what I was doing I gave you control back over your mind." _

"_But does that change the fact that you read it?" _

"_No. But…" _

" _What did you read?" _

_I blushed, looked down at my feet and said nothing. "I see."'_

_He turned away, walked into his bedroom and slammed the door. Oh no. What have I done? _

"_Amon!" I called out. Silence. I made my way slowly to his room. He really couldn't stand me to begin with but now that he has started to like me I screwed it all up. I knocked on the door. No answer. I turned the door knob it wasn't locked. I pushed the door open and walked into his room. It had been the fifth time over the course of five years that I had entered his room and I know that since he hated me in it I could possibly make matters worse._

"_Amon.", I called out into the dimly lit room. I made out his figure. He was sitting on the bed. I moved towards him. He remained seated but turned his head away from me and said nothing. _

"_I'm sorry. I should of thought about the spell before I preformed it." I apologized. "If you stay angry at me I can understand, just know I didn't mean to read your mind." I started to walk out of his room but he stopped me. _

"_Why aren't you laughing at me? I know I would if I were in your position." He said this in a tired way then ran a hand through his dark hair._

"_Well I'm not you. Besides why would I laugh at you?" I asked._

"_Because of what I thought. I may have not had control over my mind but that doesn't mean I don't know what I had been thinking. I was thinking about you...in ways I shouldn't." _

"_Amon." I began then made my way to his bed. "Its natural to think that way or else I would have thought you were gay. Besides I actually feel kind of relieved because I always thought you hated me." _

"I did hate you at first but these five years with you changed me completely."

"_I'm glad to hear it." I said, and gave him a reassuring smile. _

_His gray eyes flashed for a second and he cupped my hands in his. My heart started to pound. I could feel my body temperature rising. We are only holding hands I reminded myself. It's just Amon is so...so handsome I found myself thinking. I should not be thinking this. And his lips...I want to kiss him. Without realizing I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned a deeper kiss either consciously or unconsciously. He placed his hand in my back to draw me closer. Then he stopped himself. _

"What am I doing?" He asked, himself out loud. I blushed then moved away from him ."Robin I should not have done that." He half-apologized.

"_No" I said, speaking honestly, "I shouldn't have kissed you." We both let out silent breaths._

_**Amon's pov**_

_I can't believe I just did that. Would I have gone further if I hadn't been angry at first? I think I would have. I have got to control myself more around her. Just because she knows how I feel about her doesn't mean she returns those feelings. But then again she did make the first move by kissing me. I can feel Robin staring at me. I need to change the subject and quick. _

"_Robin" I began unsure, not knowing what to expect, "How about we practice with my new powers incase we run into any problems."_

"_Sure!" she surprised me._

_We went out the house to an outside room to practice with my newly found powers. "Find your center." Robin began. I mentally sighed because that's the only way a powerful witch's power can work. I did as she said and powered up. _

"_Good." She said gleefully. I aimed at a target Robin had made. It looked a little like Reno. Which element should I use I wondered. I decided to use water. I took off his arm and gave a satisfied smirk. I got Reno with his own power. (A fake Reno at least). Robin however did not smile at my somewhat victory. _

"_You aim at the chest with the minimal necessary power to knock out, but not to kill or maim for pleasure, the witch or person (that is a reason why people hate witches and why witches with human blood don't claim there witch brethren). I think you should know that more than anyone." She said on a serious note not angry but serious for some reason. _

'_What's wrong with her?' I wondered? I let out an angry breath at her disapproval. "Why?" I asked. "What if they are trying to kill us?" I said us I realized, not me but us. I had just said in a way that not only were we together but I would actually consider killing for her. But I would if her life was in danger. _

"_Simple compromise. If you can't knock them out disarm them. Literally. Similar to what you did but in a different sense. I mean if their powers are in their arms then destroy an arm, it will be much better then killing them. But if you have no choice then you must. Give them a chance to surrender and if they don't take the choice...you know what to do." She finished not seeming to note or acknowledge I used the term us instead of me._

"_Okay try again." She said. I used water again and aimed for the chest. I used enough power to make a stunning impact but not to blow the chest apart. _

"_Happy now?" I mumbled. "Sure," She replied seeming satisfied. "Now let's test your power over fire." She said with a grin on her face. _

"_How?" I asked. _

"_Fight me!" She said with a mischievous gleam in her eye. _

"_I can't because I might hurt you." I warned._

_She took a position in front of me. "Shall we begin?" _

"_Yes." I answered. _

_Robin started the mock battle off. She aimed fire at me and for a second I just stood there. My brain finally kicked in or maybe my body did so on free will, whichever it was I blocked. Robin didn't seem surprise almost as if she knew I was going to block before I knew myself. _

_My turn I thought. So I aimed at her but held back for some reason. Not some reason because I didn't want to hurt her. She didn't bother blocking with her power like I had to she simply moved out of the way to dodge my attack. I could hear her laughing at me. _

"_I know you're more powerful than that. And what's up with your aim? I know you can do better than that. Or can you?" _

_This of course angered me. Ugh. I aimed at her and she had to block because my attack was too fast for her to dodge. "Let the real battle began." We said simultaneously. _

_I aimed at her and since she didn't have time to block she almost lost her balance and fell. This burned part of the upper part of her shirt. I smiled at my two accomplishments. (1 hitting her with my attack and 2 revealing her creamy white skin.) There I go again thinking bad things. Now when will I learn? I-Robin cut my thoughts off when she tagged my arm with a small attack. Small compared to what I normally see her attack with. _

"_Last warning Amon focus or you will get hurt! No time to daydream in a real battle so don't think you can do so here." My shirt was burnt where she had attacked me. _

'_Fine.' I aimed all my fire at her at full power. She used all her power or I think she did to block my steady stream of fire attack. It seemed we were evenly matched so I was content at the moment. But then I felt like I was being pushed back. Beads of sweat popped out on my head. I pushed back. I could see Robin didn't flinch and seemed as if holding me back was not only easy but amusing. _

_I held my position and tried to convert my other powers over elements into fire but only succeeded to gain a few ounces of power over fire. _

_Suddenly Robin slipped off her feet. So I assumed I had overtook her. When she got up she seemed not only surprised but angry? Angry? At me? _

_I approached her and she didn't move. She had no burns on her and a far away look in her eyes. No burns? How so? The yard had a big charred spot in it. She should have some small burns at least. Although I was glad she wasn't hurt. Burns would look bad on her skin. And I didn't want to be the cause of her being hurt. _

"_Robin see? I overpowered you." I had started letting my ego get in front of my brain, before I could stop the words from coming out. _

"_You think that." She replied glacially. "I fell and that was all."_

"_Yeah. So what? You wouldn't have time to fall in a ' real battle' If you did you might get hurt, you need to focus." I finished quoting some of her words. _

_She opened her mouth to say something but didn't reply instead Robin turned and stalked away. I can't believe I made her mad. I had never made her mad before, not this mad anyway. She was the one who made up the idea to battle to see how strong I was. 'I guess she learned her lesson.' I thought. "Robin", I called then went in the house to find her. I had no intention of apologizing but I did want to make her feel better._

"_Robin!" I yelled out. I was experiencing deja vu. Robin had did the same thing only minutes ago for me. She was in her room. Only the door was locked. Mine had been open. I could here Robin either talking to her self or crying. I hope she was talking to herself. "Can I come in?" Never had I asked permission to do something nor had I needed to do so, I wouldn't dream of it or ask especially not from someone younger than me. _

_Presently I didn't have a choice, unless I unlocked the door on my own. She didn't answer, so I decided to go get my key to open the door, although my conscience told me to leave her alone._

_I came up with my key to her room and unlocked it. _

_She was lying down on her bed as if she was waiting for me to come through the door so she could set me on fire with her powers. Would she dare? Does she have the deep hate for me that I once had for her? _

"_Robin what's wrong?" I asked in the doorway. She knew I wasn't good with words and this was torture to my pride. I went to sit on her bed like she had done for me when I was mad at her. _

"_Nothing's wrong." She answered most likely to get rid of me. _

"_Then why are you angry and why did you lock yourself in your room?" _

"_First of all I am not angry just frustrated. And secondly I just needed a little alone time."_

"_Oh." I said knowing she was lying. I absent- mindedly began to play with her hair. She frowned at me but I continued. "Time alone," I started, "If you had any more time alone it would be the same as solitary confinement. Are you trying to say you're tired of me? Is that why you are frustrated?"_

"_No I had a headache." _

"_You know," I said while twisting a golden lock around my finger, "You are a terrible liar" She blushed and sat up. "Your cheeks have such a beautiful color when you blush." I purposefully voiced my thoughts out loud. She blushed even deeper. _

_I smiled at the fact she was happy again. When I looked in her eyes it was only to realize I wanted to kiss her. Badly. I almost leaned over and carried out my wishes but I remembered what happened the last time. She had kissed me and I had kissed her back. I had almost gotten too serious. She hadn't seemed to mind. But she is only nineteen I reminded myself. I could hurt her. Or could I?_

_I stayed beside her and asked her if she wanted to get something to eat. I didn't cook at all. Robin knew how but I hated those feminist arguments. I nearly forgot about what happened at the Pancake House. This time we would go to McDonald's. Then I would get her to talk. I had a feeling that she was worried about something other than our mock battle._

At McDonald's

Normal POV

(Orders have been placed. Robin & Amon have finished eating their order.)

"So Robin why did you get so angry- I mean frustrated? Was it because I overpowered you? I am more powerful than you right? Are you jealous? I know if I were you I would be." Amon said this on purpose, his reasoning being if she got mad enough she would tell what was really bothering her.

No such luck however for him. She did get mad. Mad enough to get up from her seat and walk away from him right out of the restaurant. She didn't know were she was going as long as she got away from him. 'That...that jerk,' she thought, 'One minute he's actually being nice to me then he called me jealous of him? Men. I can't believe I actually let him touch my hair.' ' "Your cheeks have such a beautiful color when you blush."' 'Ass. That's got to be one of the lamest come on lines I have ever heard.'

(Amon still at the restaurant figures Robin is in the bathroom. After a while he realizes she isn't and decides to go find her scolding himself for not going sooner. 'For all I know she can be hurt or worse dead. No Robin is trooper.' After questioning some people who claimed to see a young woman who fits Robin's description he got in his car and drove in her direction. 'Dumb girl,' he thought.)

Around the same time Amon got in his car to find her Robin, she realized she was in an unfamiliar part of town. Just then a pair of hands came out of nowhere from behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth.

"Huh? Amon where are you?" She said to no one. As she inhaled the smell in the cloth her world went dark and she fainted.

_**In the next chapter you'll find out who Robin was kidnapped by. Although I'm sure you already know. If you don't it's not Amon. Amon is not her savior in the next chap. Jealousy action rules the next chapter... Anyhow please RR. **_


	4. Reflections and Battles for Love

Thanks for reading my story you guys. It's too obvious that some of you wanted to kick my ass for this crappy chapter. I got no reviews on it. Not even flames. But I've changed some things up to put it in a bit more perspective. Never again will I substitute quality for quantity.

Last time…

"_Can I ask you something personal?"_

"…_When I first met you I did not trust you because you were a witch. But after getting to know you better I..."_

"_You read my mind?" he demanded more than asked._

"_Amon...Amon its not what you think."_

"I did hate you at first but these five years with you changed me completely."

_Without realizing I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He returned a deeper kiss either consciously or unconsciously. He placed his hand in my back to draw me closer. Then he stopped himself._

"_I shouldn't have kissed you."_

_Robin cut my thoughts off when she tagged my arm with a small attack. Small compared to what I normally see her attack with._

"_Yeah. So what? You wouldn't have time to fall in a ' real battle' If you did you might get hurt, you need to focus." I finished quoting some of her words. _

_She opened her mouth to say something but didn't reply instead Robin turned and stalked away._

_For all I know she can be hurt or worse dead._

Just then a pair of hands came out of nowhere from behind her and covered her mouth and nose with a cloth.

"_Huh? Amon where are you?" She said to no one. As she inhaled the smell in the cloth her world went dark and she fainted._

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Reflections and Battles for Love.**_

Robin looked up and cringed from pain. She squinted her eyes in the darkness. Where was she? As she closed her eyes she remembered the events from the previous hours or at least what had seemed like hours. (Blackness, her mind going blank, and a hand were all she could remember.) Whose hand had grabbed her and why was she tied back to a chair?

'I know they don't think they can keep me here when I have the power of the craft. I am a fire starter.' She thought, while smiling silently to herself. She moved her hands and found that she had heavy thick rope tied around both her wrists in a feeble attempt to keep her restrained. 'If I just can focus,' She thought, 'Then maybe I can burn the ropes and release myself.'

In the darkness she couldn't see that this was no ordinary rope they tied her up with. It was one coated in orbo (which weakened a witch(es)'s power). She concentrated hard to set the rope ablaze without burning her own self. No such luck. After trying for several minutes she finally gave in when the rope didn't even heat up. She leaned back in the hard chair. She felt her eyes tear up wanting to cry. But she held her tears. Who would want to kidnap her? And where was her savior Amon?

"Who did this?" She unknowingly and unintentionally said aloud just above a whisper. She wanted to take revenge on who ever had done this to her. She may not be able to use her spells or powers but she would make sure who ever did this wished for eternity they had never messed with Robin Sena. If she only could get free. She wished desperately that someone, anyone would at least confront her it was thousands of times better than sitting in the darkness alone.

Unbeknownst to Robin someone in the shadows was watching her, someone who would change her life and Amon's forever. That person in the shadows stayed for a while. He was studying her until he heard someone else coming.

Those people turned out to be none other than Reno and Tokou. From what Robin could hear it sounded like they were arguing.

"I still think we should have killed the girl." Reno said.

"We could have. Just think without her as a hostage, or if we were to kill her in a public place, Amon would have no reason to come after us, and we wouldn't be able to trap him." Tokou explained to him.

"Why should he waste his time on this girl? He has own power now and he could be a match for her. Why would he have any use for her? Why couldn't we kill her anyway and let him think she's alive?"

"It's not that he's using her, merely that he feels a sense of duty for her or maybe even love, the latter of which he never truly showed me. If he truly loves her, the bond they share will break the moment we kill her. It's something that goes with witches and love. You should know that Reno. As for him giving her love, after we have him trapped we will kill the girl, but not before torturing her in front of his very eyes. Finally we will be able kill him. Our mission will be complete."

"The way you talk about him you make me jealous dear Tokou. You make me wonder if you really love me."

"You know I care for you."

"I'm sure you do." He said sarcastically.

"Look you know the deal with the whole Amon thing…"

Since Robin could hear the sounds getting closer and closer she figured that the people who captured her were making their way to where she was being held hostage. She was about to pretend to be still unconscious, but fear of what they might try if they thought she was, and pride both stopped her. Reno entered the room.

"I see you are awake." He said. "I thought that the chloroform and the blows we gave to your head would have knocked you out longer." Reno continued to her while walking into the room.

Then out of pure spite he added a kick. She lunged at him and got an amused look from both him and Tokou. "I see you haven't got free yet. Not that you could anyway seeing that those ropes are coated in orbo." Tokou spoke up.

"I should have known that you two were behind this. Why are you doing this?" Robin asked dismayed at her helplessness.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to kill you? Both of you? I meant it, even if it seemed like we were losing the battle earlier."

"Seemed like you were losing the battle? You guys were getting your tails kicked and you both ran with your tail between your legs using that dumb spell." Robin mumbled to herself.

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore seeing as you are both going to die anyway." Tokou half shouted showing that she had heard Robin.

She rolled her eyes and smacked Robin who tried once more to break the bonds that held her tied to the chair and kept her powers captive.

Amon turned the corner in his car in hopes of finding Robin. The people he had questioned only gave him one direction. It was a start but he was not any closer to Robin then he was when he was at the restaurant. He drove and drove finding he was in an unfamiliar part of town.

This part was one he had only been in once and never again. That one exception was when he was working for the STNJ. He knew from experience that this town was bad. Infamous for seedy dealings and murder, it was the dirty gang area for the resident witches. He had no fear except the fear for Robin's life.

**Amon's pov**

_Robin where are you. I can't believe I made you that mad. Please forgive me. I can be so stupid sometimes. I don't know what came over me. What is this? Am I chastising my own self? Normally under different circumstances it would be her fault. I could always feed my ego and could put my conscience to rest by blaming something on her. But now I can't. It's true she was the one who ran out of the restaurant but I made her. And if anything happens to her I would... I don't know what I would do even if wasn't my fault. If something, if anything ever happened to her I would __**NEVER**__ forgive myself. _

**Normal Pov**

Amon partly zoned out, looked up and realized that he was still driving. "Oops." He said as he swirled out of the way of some shady looking men. (He didn't know they were witches, he thought they were normal people). They looked entertained as if they had been standing in the middle of the road waiting for him to swirl out of their path.

An annoyed look played across his face as he realized their intentions. Although he did realize their intentions he did **not** realize the danger he was in. He rolled down his car window and decided on questioning them about Robin. His younger self would have not been so reckless or hasty.

"Have you seen a woman about as tall as you with blond hair and emerald green eyes coming this way on foot?" He asked.

"Um," one of them played dumb, "I don't know how tall I am." Amon's patience was wearing thin.

Another one said, "Is she sexy? Are you talking about my girlfriend?"

They had assumed Amon was wealthy so they decided on robbing him, stealing his car, and beating him up for fun. But in order to do this they had to get him out of his car.

The smartest one (the third one) finally spoke up. "I know who you're talking about. She decided to stay with us. Ya know saying something about a mean ass jerk and wanting to piss him off. Her name was Robin. She had just come from McDonalds or at least that's what she told us."

Amon still hadn't figured out that these men were witches. How could he? If he had the skills Robin would have helped him learn they would tell him this one was a mind reader. One that was slightly powerful in-fact. But he wasn't thinking with his mind and when he heard Robin's name all his rational thoughts disappeared.

"Where is she?" Amon questioned.

"Well we live over there." The third one said and pointed to an apartment building. Amon drove his car to the place and parked on the sidewalk. "She's upstairs." The second one said beginning to play alone. Amon unwisely got out his car and began to walk upstairs.

Suddenly Amon felt a brutal blow to the back of his head. The witches were using brute force instead of their powers. Amon realized too late that he had been ambushed. Luckily for him that blow didn't knock him out due to his witches' blood and brute strength.

He swung around to face his opponents then felt a sharp blow to his stomach. He staggered back from either shock or pain. Maybe both. The first one lunged at his head but Amon easily dodged it. He didn't need to use his powers on these wimps.

He kneed one in the stomach. (his signature move for the STNJ). The man slumped against the wall unconscious. The second one had some type of pole and tried to swing at Amon's head but he failed. As soon as he lifted the pipe up to swing it at Amon in the blink of an eye Amon as fast as lightning punched the guy dead in the mouth. The guy fell on the floor mouth bloody minus a few teeth.

The third one (the smart one) stood his ground against Amon. They both sized each other up and waited for the other to move. The other guy started the fight off. He ran up to Amon and faked a swing to the left, Amon dodged it just as the man had plan him to do and in return he got a punch to the right side of his cheek.

Amon in turn kicked the man in his knee. 'I don't have time for this.' Amon thought desperately. His mind was on one thing- finding Robin. The other man who was about to swing read Amon's thoughts and replied.

"We're fighting and you are going to get the shit beaten out of you and you're thinking 'I don't have time for this I got to go get Robin.' You must think you're invincible. Or else care more about this Robin then your own life."

Amon wondered vaguely if he had spoken his thoughts out loud. Soon the light bulb came on when he figured out that his opponent was a mind reading witch. Possibly with other hidden psychotic powers. This witch was not to be taken lightly.

They both stood a distance apart facing each other. Who would attack first? Amon or perhaps the other guy (his would be robber). Amon decided to attack first and began to lunge at the other guy face. But being the mind reading witch he is he knew what Amon was about to do.

So he grabbed Amon's arm twisted back and threw Amon against the wall. Amon grunted slightly then remember what kind of witch this was. A mind reading one. 'So,' thought Amon cleverly, all I have to do is keep my mind on something other than what attack I'm going to use. But what?' he questioned himself.

'I know. I can keep my mind focused on Robin while I fighting and that other witch won't be able to tell what I'm about to do.' "Sorry Amon that won't work. I'm too powerful for you to use a trick you see on movies. That think another thought, won't work because I can see deeply into your soul. I can see more deeply into your soul than you can see yourself. I am the master. The only thing I can read is your instincts and even then Amon can you really trust something you can't control?"

"Shut up! Stay out of my damn mind."

"You don't have to shout. All you have to do is think and I will know." He let out an evil cackle. "Amon I know all your dirty little secrets. The ones about Tokou, the ones about Zazien. Ha _Even _the ones about Robin. The ones about your past. I know things about you that you try to hide from yourself. I know that you have never trusted your instincts that's why you cannot defeat me. You never had enough balls to step up and be the alpha male. You just always had to be told what to do. That is why I will take pleasure in killing you, the failure of a son to a rich and royal witch bloodline. A bloodline more noble than any normal prince or king, a blood line _I_ should have."

"Look I have no idea what the hell you are talking about but I will destroy you. I know my plan will work. " Amon got up from the floor and walked toward his opponent. Once again Amon attacked first but thanks to his trump card (Robin) the other guy couldn't read his thoughts and got a punch on either side of his jaw. 'I knew it would work Amon thought.'

"Did it work Amon or did I let you hit me on purpose just to get your guard down." The guy punched Amon in the stomach so hard he went flying into the wall. Slumped against the wall Amon could only think of one person. Robin. 'Robin please lend me your strength.' Amon tried to reach out to her.

The leader started walking towards Amon. "Robin," he wasn't quiet sure if he was telepathic but he had to try, 'Robin please lend me your strength.' He could feel as if she needed his help as much as he needed hers but nonetheless he felt her presence in power. 'Thank you Robin. I promise to return it and I will be on my way to helping you as soon as I take care of this little problem.'

The leader stood over the former STNJ member. He was oblivious to the changes in the man who couldn't even defend himself. The man lifted his foot to stomp Amon in the face but Amon kicked him in the ribs so hard he heard a crack. At the same time (while kicking the man ribs) he punched him in the jugular vein. The other witch hurt, pushed Amon back and lost his balance while doing so. Amon saw this as his chance and got on top of the guy and began pounding him.

The other guy tried to get up but failed. "Why can't I read your mind? What is this barrier?" He used his powers to fling the Amon off him to the other side of the wall. Amon groaned once but quickly picked himself up.

"I see you want to use your other powers. I could tell you were a witch earlier but I never thought you would have the guts to use your powers on me. Since you are using your powers I won't mind a work out myself. You see I am an official witch. My powers have woken up." Amon replied.

"Your powers have woken up?" The other man asked slightly timidly. "Yes and you will learn to fear my power." He answered.

So they began to fight once more only this time they were using their energy in the place of fists. The other guy started it off by shooting a bluish light at Amon. He dodged and shot a blast of water at him. It hit him dead on. The receiver of the blast was not, however, injured too badly. Amon shot more and more water at him. He got fed up and flung Amon into the wall once more.

He mumbled some words and the other two who were once unconscious got up and appeared to be in some sort of trance. Amon was surprised and after examining the two guys who had now arisen he noticed that they were still unconscious and mere puppets of their leader. They staggered toward Amon and begin to attack him. He at first took them as no threat but when he felt the hard kicks and punches he knew better.

One bit at his arm so Amon slung him into the wall and almost immediately he got back up apparently unharmed. Afterwards all three begin to attack him at the same time. This was starting to annoy him. Since the other two unconscious guys were fused with their leader's power, Amon couldn't try any attacks with out them countering them. He had a distraction. He had something to blank out his mind from his fighting stance.

Robin's barrier helped. But he needed something stronger. Amon wouldn't take anymore of her powers. It was time for him to step up and become the alpha male. The person whom he had avoided becoming and the weakness his opponent picked up on. With her barrier, his mind focused totally on her, and his awesome powers he would be able to defeat them.

A thought had occurred to him. An enemy's greatest strength could be their greatest weakness. So why couldn't a person's greatest weakness be his greatest strength? Under any other condition thinking about Robin while trying to save her was a big no no. The thoughts made him reckless always keeping him from following through all the details. He was like a kid who ate all the cookie dough before it hit the oven.

This time though, with a deadly combination he was able to block out their powers using Robin. But what if they were able to read his mind deeper? There was no room for doubt. All he had to do was to think harder about her and keep Robin in his thoughts. They couldn't be able to predict how he would attack next. In fact he would think so hard that they wouldn't be able to think about their own counters.

His plan worked. He successfully landed blows to all three of the men with out them being able to counter even one. He then noticed that the two followers were unconscious so they didn't feel any pain. This would be a long fight if his opponents couldn't feel any pain. He remembered when he was training with Robin she said try not to kill his opponent but how else could he defeat someone who would only be defeated in death?

He summoned up his power and tried to simply knock the other men unconscious until he realized they were already, well at least two of them anyway. So he made it his main focus to trying to knock the leader out who was controlling them. Amon struck him with water then froze him with ice.

Using his powers their leader broke out of the ice, and began shooting yellow discs of power at Amon. At the same time, his followers jumped on Amon. Amon punched the leader, square in the head with his fist and the guy staggered a bit. It seemed that he lost control of his to friends because they fell back down seemingly unconscious.

Then they got back on their own accorded amazingly. It seemed impossibly so. After the beating they had got from Amon he would be surprised if they weren't in a coma. However the were up. He stood for a moment wondering if the two were really conscious.

Then one spoke to their leader. "Hey boss thanks for reviving us."

"Yeah," said the other. "We can fight the way we really need to now."

Finally Amon put two and two together. These people were from the famous Takeda clan. They were witches with all types of psychedelic powers and had the power to heal one another simply by possessing their unconscious or dead body. He had helped the STNJ capture them before Robin had come along but how had they escaped?

He would have to take them out. Unlike some of the other witches he had helped capture these were ruffians who had no regard for life whatsoever besides the lives in their group. He would have to kill them. He had no other choice. It was either his life and countless others or theirs. He picked without a doubt that it would have to be theirs.

He summoned all of his powers into one glowing blast and aimed it at the three. They took half of the blast and their invisible shield blocked the other half. They look only slightly surprised at his amazing power then slightly bored when they assumed it was all he had. They wasted time taunting him while he secretly powered up. Boy, were they wrong about him when they thought he was at a limit with his power.

He summoned the power of only fire in honor of Robin not being there. 'This is for you.' He thought, 'Thank you for your powers they were not given in vain.' He felt as if he was gathering power from nature and witches alike. His body seemed to catch aflame. He gave his all at attacking the threesome who stood stock still from fear.

They knew at that moment, when he gathered power, no barrier or shield they could make, even at their most powerful state could help them escape with their lives. They knew a spell that could help them disappear from this place but it was too late for that. Still even if they did have enough time to escape they wouldn't despite their cruel deeds they would die in honor.

Amon aimed at them with all his might. Their bodies caught fire and burned. But unlike Robin's attacks to kill, his didn't obliterate. The charred body parts exploded and arms and legs went everywhere. He would have to clean up this mess.

He used what little he had left of his power to burn the remaining body parts into ash. He had to get away from this place and fast. Amon had to escape the blood-splattered walls, the memory of carnage, and the stench of death. Bloody and battered he crawled on his stomach, power drained, down to the first floor to tired to move from the bottom of the steps. He faded into darkness.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tokou and Reno had left Robin a few minutes ago and she was starting to get uncomfortable sitting in the hard chair. 'I need help.' She thought.

Boy did she wish she hadn't walked out on Amon at the store. But she did and what was done was done. She would give anything just for him to be by her right now. She didn't care if he was yelling at her. It would just feel good to have his presence around her. She had really given up on seeing him deep down. It was her fault that she was here and he probably didn't care what happened to her; he probably didn't notice; if he did notice she was gone he probably didn't care.

Robin was depressing her self further and no matter what she thought she couldn't bring herself to believe happy thoughts or that she would get rescued or Amon was worrying. Sure that she was alone, she begin to let those tears that she had held in when she was tormented by Tokou and Reno and when she first was in this situation fall. It was too much for one person to bear.

Time stopped for Robin. She could hear Amon calling out for her. He was in danger he needed her powers. He needed her. Never had she felt someone else's pain this clearly. Never in all her years would she ever expect to see Amon in a desperate nature. He wanted to save her over himself but if only he knew. What was her reason for being without him? What would provide her with sanity or protection from herself?

They needed each other. So she gave her powers to him temporarily. Time resumed and to any eye human or otherwise it had never stop. Robin continued to cry, not for her sake, but for Amon's.

'If she only knew that she was going to be rescued soon she might stop crying.' thought Toguro. He too despised Reno and Tokou. After he left to the shadows because he heard them coming, all the while continuing to spy on the young girl, he despised them even more after seeing what they done to her.

He could help her right now if she was willing to accept his help. But she might not- seeing as he left her when she needed him the most- to face up against the horrid couple. How was he supposed to know they were going to beat her? Then again if she couldn't take a beating from those she couldn't be the one the one rumored to posses the power of the item that granted witches immense power.

The one who would save the witches from the all factories predestined before time itself. Lady Armageddon herself. No she would have to be stronger then that. What he didn't know was she wasn't crying from the pain of a beating but from the pain of a broken heart thrown out for a loved one.

He stepped out of the shadows and surprised the girl who had stopped her tears. Her face was pink and wet from crying so hard. "I'm Toguro." He introduced himself, "And I'm going to save you."

"How's that?" She asked her face twisted up in anger, sadness, a slight hope, and a slightly mocking facade. Her words sounded bitter and in a way he could understand her point of view but he was just trying to help and she could have at least gave him her name.

"I'm going to..." His voice trailed off at the sound of footsteps and two very familiar voices.

_**Next chapter: Let the battle begin. **_


	5. Revenge is like Fire

I know you guys are mad at me about my story. I'm so evil. I have repented.

It's been almost six months since I last updated. Lazy bones.

I told you I had computer trouble. Cheap ole' computer.

Also I did not mean to make the last chapter so angsty my genre is action and romance so it should have not been that depressing but hopefully this makes up for it.

PS I feel as depressed as the chapter probably made you guys after all I have to rethink it all over again. Also this will be my last chapter if anyone wants to finish it e-mail me and let me know. The stats were too disappointing for me to keep writing on this story. Sorry.  What the hell? I was obviously drunk when I wrote this please disregard this note. _This story __**will**__ get finished._

Last time…

"Who did this?"

"…Finally we will be able kill him. Our mission will be complete…"

"I should have known that you two were behind this. Why are you doing this?"

"Have you seen a woman about as tall as you with blond hair and emerald green eyes coming this way on foot?" He asked.

"Where is she?" Amon questioned.

"Well we live over there."

Amon realized too late that he had been ambushed.

Amon had to escape the blood-splattered walls, the memory of carnage, and the stench of death. Bloody and battered he crawled on his stomach, power drained, down to the first floor to tired to move from the bottom of the steps. He faded into darkness.

Time stopped for Robin. She could hear Amon calling out for her. He was in danger he needed her powers.

"I'm Toguro." He introduced himself, "And I'm going to save you."

Revenge is like fire and sugar isn't as sweet 

Tokou and Reno approached the two at an increasing speed. "Come on I want to help you, Robin."

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

Robin was silent for a moment. He was right the two were pressed for time. He quickly took out a beautiful sterling silver pocketknife and cut the ropes that restrained her. Then almost at the exact same moment the couple busted through the door.

They looked completely terrified because they knew that Robin was going to get her revenge. After all they did try to kill her. Robin powered up ready to take on both of the witches. She looked at Toguro and decided to let him help.

As if by instinct they both got their opponents and powered up. Robin said a few words and set Tokou on fire. Unlike her other enemies which the fire consumed quickly this fire was one that would burn for eternity similar to a hell on earth.

In one sense it protected her, she was untouchable, no one else could try to harm her without catching on fire there self and the same went for a person or witch who tried to save her. The only way to end it was to kill her self, which result in a similar fate. She would be set aflame for eternity in hell for suicide and her evil deeds.

To protect anyone who was righteous and just happen to stumble upon her, Robin incased the girl in a crystal tomb. Tokou looked painfully at Robin and asked her to remove the spell. Robin looked at her like she was crazy and turned her head. "Help me Reno." She asked of her fiancée.

Reno tried to make a move toward her but Toguro stopped him. "Don't forget your battle with me," He warned. Toguro caused the floor to come up and crush Reno. Reno didn't stand a chance to begin with.

"You traitor. I knew you were no good to begin with before we even hired you." Tokou yelled. (**AN: Tokou didn't die remember she's just on fire and in excruciating pain.)**

"Shut up." Toguro replied. Robin was confused.

"What is she talking about?"

"Nothing."

"Excuse you?"

"I'll tell you later."

The crystal tomb sealed itself completely off so it so its prisoner could no longer talk.

"Now tell me what's that all about." Robin demanded this time.

"Don't you need to find Amon?" He changed the subject.

'Yeah.' She thought, 'But I will find out what's going on. Wait how does he know about Amon? Can I trust him?' "Amon should be at home I'm sure he left McDonalds." Robin explained to Toguro.

Robin went to their home, which they had hidden, from the world. She opened the door expecting Amon to be angry with her for showing a complete stranger where they stayed. But instead when she went to his room she saw that he wasn't there. Robin kept her cool as she checked all the rooms to see if he was somewhere else. No luck.

She noticed that he didn't leave a note either. As Robin sat and thought it all came to her. After she left Amon must have went to go look for her. But how could she find him now? She gave him her strength but he wasn't back yet. Where was he? She knew he wasn't dead but after thinking of what she did to Tokou, she was reminded some things are worse than death.

"So where's Amon?" Toguro broke the silence.

"I don't know." She responded flatly. She had a bad feeling and it wasn't about Toguro.

"Stay here." Robin pointed toward to the living room. She went in to her room to get some sand. Robin then went to Amon's room and found some of his hair. She threw the sand on the floor along with his hair. God help me, she prayed. She said her incantations. All of a sudden a big holograph appeared. It showed Amon hurt and with a girl that looked strangely like her. It showed them talking.

This girl was trying to heal Amon. Robin wondered how he got hurt in the first place. She also saw how the girl looked at Amon. It was obvious she liked him. That made Robin's blood boil. Just wait till I get there there's going to be hell to pay for someone she vowed.

"Robin!" Toguro yelled. "You know that spell is forbidden. No one is supposed to look into the past or the future."

"I told you to stay out." She said steely.

"But…"

Toguro said nothing else because he was too busy trying to put out the fire Robin had started. He must have made her real mad because the fire she started was on him. The visions were gone but Robin had saw were the pair were. Sjari Apartments Room 101. I know were they are she said more to herself than him.

Amon's Pov

_I hurt so badly. I can barely remember what happened. It hurts but I need to get up. _

_As I open my eyes I see Robin. What is she doing here? Robin I call out. _"Yes that's me, but how do you know my name?" She asked._ "Robin we've lived together for five years." As I fully opened my eyes I realized that this Robin was not my Robin. She was shorter than my Robin and looked younger._

"_What are you doing here?" I asked her. _

"_I should ask you the same thing." She replied. "I live next door and I heard all the commotion. Then I come here and find you all bloody looking half dead."_

_I painfully sat up. _

"_Do you need some help," she offered. _

"_No." I said and almost fell down as I stood. This was too embarrassing. Besides I need to find Robin. _

"_Please come to my room it's not too far away." She tried again. _

"_Fine." I said although I noticed how she stared at me. _

"_I'll get you cleaned up so you can be on your way." She said. "By the way stranger can I have your name?" _

"_It's Amon" _

_Even though she wasn't there somehow I could feel Robin's anger. Just like I felt her pain while I was sleeping. Could she still be mad at me? I will find out when I see her again._

Next Chapter: What secret is Toguro hiding? How will Robin and Robin get along? One Robin confesses her feelings. The couple meet up, with the help of new friends. A few sparks will fly.


	6. Amon has Green Eyes

(AN For those who have been following this story and prefer not to reread the chapters here's what I've added. Amon is a royal witch and the only way he won his previous battle was through Robin's power. By the way. Robin was crying for Amon's pain not because she was in pain over him.)

Last time…

Robin said a few words and set Tokou on fire. Unlike her other enemies which the fire consumed quickly this fire was one that would burn for eternity similar to a hell on earth.

"You traitor. I knew you were no good to begin with before we even hired you." Tokou yelled.

Robin was confused. "What is she talking about?"

She also saw how the girl looked at Amon. It was obvious she liked him. That made Robin's blood boil.

"Robin!" Toguro yelled. "You know that spell is forbidden…"

Toguro said nothing else because he was too busy trying to put out the fire Robin had started. He must have made her real mad because the fire she started was on him.

"_I'll get you cleaned up so you can be on your way." She said. "By the way stranger can I have your name?" _

"_It's Amon" _

**Amon Has Green Eyes?**

"The Sjari Apartments? Hmm Robin I know where that is."

"Well let's go Toguro."

Robin's POV

'_On the way to the apartment the car was silent. Good. This is just the way I want it. This day has been so exciting to say the least. Why didn't I just tell Amon about my vision? Recently I have been having psychic predictions. Sometimes they're clear but more often than not their blurry. My last vision caused all of this. I was having a mock battle with Amon, trying to decide how much force I should put in this teaching game._

In an instant my mind was clouded with images. There were no less than three scenes. Someone more skilled would have gotten them all. I am an amateur with these new abilities. I saw Amon dying in my arms, I saw a whole lot of fire- an inferno, and I saw… to put it safely I saw another side of Amon. The first two visions may have been off slightly but no way was the third.

The third was almost too vivid. Regardless of what we admitted to ourselves now or in the future something between Amon and me will happen. What I saw was myself offering my body to him. He was more than happy to take this gift. His eyes burned holes through my skin. Amon was hungry and had been for longer than he knew. He pounced on me like a wild animal. Yet I had no fear. My passion was as wild as his if the ripped clothing and discarded sheets weren't evidence enough. The bed sunk slightly under our weight and I found myself trembling with need.'

"Robin."

'There goes my silence.'

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking. What exactly is your relationship to Amon?"

"Our relationship?" _'What relationship?'_

"Yea."

"Well it's not exactly a relationship."

"So you're saying you're single?"

'_I think I see hope or desperation in this man's eyes. How do I put him down politely.' _Unknowingly my eyes grew wide. "We don't have a relationship yet but I not looking either way."

He laughed loudly. "Don't you think I know?"

"Are you laughing at me?"

"No just at what you thought. I'm not trying to hit on you Robin."

"Whoever said that?"

"You didn't say it but your expression did."

I let out an angry breath of air. _'What kind of game was he playing?'_

"Robin look I want to see you and Amon together."

"How could you possibly want that if you never even met either one of us before."

"You and I both know how you really feel about him so why not admit it aloud."

"I care about Amon. I really do. I wonder so much whether or not he feels the same."

"Do you love him?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. Some days I'm so glad to be around him. His voice, his gruffness, his body, they all appeal to my senses. And sometimes he treats me like a kid and it pisses me of. I'm not fifteen anymore. He's not my guardian. Now he's my protector, my friend, my teacher, my crush, my conscience, my sense, my hero, my heart."

"You say all this but you say you don't know whether or not you love him? It seems as though your mind has made its choice."

"Maybe my mind, but not my heart. My heart refuses to give itself up to someone who doesn't feel the same. I could never love anyone who didn't return it back. That would be a fool's choice. And I have learned through the years how making fool choices can really hurt you."

"You don't trust him." It was not a question. Toguro said it in a strange voice.

"I trust him. Not his nature."

"By that you mean?" In the same voice.

"I have no problem offering myself to him." I blushed slightly with this statement. _'What am I saying?' _"But I don't want to have sex with someone if that's all they want. I don't even know if Amon is even capable of any emotion other than indifference."

"Of course he is. Every man is capable of love. They just need the right woman to push them in the right direction. Please give Amon more credit. It's not like you can read minds."

"I read it once. He thought he loved me. Thoughts change. He was probably just having a moment."

"Do you know why Amon always treated you like a kid?" _He was angry but why?_

"No." I answered very carefully.

"Because you are a kid Robin."

My eyes narrowed. _'Who the hell do you think are Toguro?'_

"You have this childish notion of thinking you can understand everything! You think you can really tell what Amon is thinking as if you can see inside his head or his heart! You can't! You, who have had next to no experience with men, think you can actually comprehend one of the most complex one of us!

"It's a good thing he treats you like a kid, because you are the one who'll break his heart. You're so caught up in your own ego and your own thoughts that you create this imaginary version of Amon. You don't know him as well as he knows you. Maybe if you did you might be able to grasp on some level how he actually feels about you. What the fuck if you're nineteen? You're so immature and so ignorant that I feel worse for Amon. Everything he does no matter how it rubs you the wrong way is strictly for your protection and your benefit. He's trying to keep you safe physically and morally. Even though I've explained this to you I bet you still can't comprehend it."

I was practically paralyzed. My mouth opened but no words came out. I could feel water gather at my eyes but I blinked it away. I now knew Toguro's true colors. I wouldn't let this bastard make me cry even if his words were true. He looked at me the anger in his eyes quickly faded away.

"Look Robin I'm sorry."

"Shut up. Listen Toguro I don't need your pity."

"It's not pity. I just want you to understand. You are hurting him as much as you think he's hurting you."

"Think? I know how I feel. Why are you hell-bent on getting Amon and me together? "

"I used to be feel like Amon does now. I lost my heart to a young woman. She was much younger than me and didn't realize how much I loved her. She walked all over my heart without even knowing it. I tried to explain to her but she didn't get it she was just too immature. So I became the man Amon is now the protector who is always guarding his heart. You may not see it because he puts on a strong front but Amon is really hurting on the inside. He needs you to heal his heart."

"Is that why he's always making me feel bad? Because his heart is broken or whatever and he wants to see someone else suffer?"

"No. I shouldn't expect you to understand."

"But I want to know. Help me be able to understand a little bit more about his heart."

"I know how he feels. But you should ask him yourself if you truly want to know. You both need to form a deeper connection."

"Why is he rude? Could you at least answer that?"

"I'd rather not because it would only take away from the connection you two need to build. I'll try though. Does he ever glare at you when you say something stupid? Does it seem as though he hates to touch you and when he does it bothers him? When you make- oh say a flirtatious comment will he completely ignore you or say something mean? What about when you're in public? Will he treat you more like a kid? Have you ever did something dangerous and he got royally pissed off?"

"Yes to all." I sighed. _'Was he trying to make me feel even worse?'_

"Now is he always by your side? How about when you're in trouble? Doesn't he keep you out? He's your protector no?"

"Yes again."

"Even though you practically live in remote area people still see you and Amon together. All he is trying to do is keep his feelings in check because he doesn't know how you will feel about him. Even greater than that is what society thinks. Amon wants desperately to keep society from looking down on you. Do you think its normal for someone your age to live as long as you have with a male whose not related to you? Above all this, this male has made not commitment to you whatsoever. Assuming you did leave Amon how do you think it would have looked for yourself had he not taken all that care to protect you? You would be scorned for the rest of your life. You would probably never be able to find a decent job or anyone who would respect you."

"Do you really believe all of that?" I leaned back in the passenger's seat of the car trying to take it all in. _If all this was true then I really did deserve to be treated like a kid. How could a complete stranger deduce all of this within 5 hours and I've been living with Amon for 5 years and never so much as had a clue._

"Do I? I know it is a fact."

"Then I'm really still a kid."

"No you're not. Not anymore. You understand well. You have grown Robin and Amon will be so surprised when he sees the change in you."

"The question is will he like it."

"Maturity, growth for his type these are all very good things. Never doubt yourself again Robin. For when you do it translates into other things. Fear, Shame, etc. These are not good vibes to give off."

"I understand."

"One more thing."

"Yes."

"There will come a time when you will have to fight for him."

'Before I replied I thought about what he meant.' "I'm not fighting over a man. That's immature."

"I didn't say fight over him I said for him. Is there a possibility that you love him or will eventually grow to do so?"

"Yes."

"Then understand the good qualities you see now and will come to see in him, will not go unnoticed by other women. Stay close to Amon to keep him from straying. Use force if necessary."

I smiled. 'This car ride was way more enlightening than I thought it would be. I would have to show Amon that I didn't care about society or our age differences or his past. I wanted to be with him and I was ready now to accept all that came with that bold declaration.'

Toguro pulled the car off unto a shoulder of the road. "Here we are the Sjari Apartments."

"Let's go!" I said excitedly.

Amon's POV

This new Robin whose last name I found out was Chu buzzed all around me. "Do you need your pillows fluffed some more?"

"No thank you Chu."

"Do you need some more ointment on your wounds?"

"They're healing just find thanks to your care."

"How about some water? Would you like me to turn the t.v on?

"That won't be necessary." Don't get me wrong Chu was nice. She was too nice. It was bad enough that I was so injured I had to rely on a stranger for help. Chu had boundless energy and she bounced around every single second asking me did I need this or did I need that. I was thankful for my caretaker. What I didn't want was a maid. Besides I had to get back to Robin.

"Amon don't be so cold. I'm here to serve. My life long dream is to be a nurse and you're making me feel like I suck at the job."

"You don't. I heal faster then others so I need less care. Anyway I'm on my way to see someone important." I hope I didn't give her too much information. I've seen on t.v., where there are crazy stalker women who take care of injured men only to never let them go again.

"Well I still can't let you go until tomorrow. Do you need to go to the hospital? You can always stay here."

Watch out Chu. You're only confirming my suspicion that you are a stalker.

"I don't need to go to the hospital. I'm fine." To prove myself I sat up. I felt I slight pain in my midsection but every thing was pretty much healed. "You see Chu."

"How? This must be some type of optical illusion. You have to be sick…"

Ding Dong Ring.

She sure has a weird doorbell.

Chu rose up slowly before walking towards the door. By the time she got there the doorbell wasn't ringing but whoever it was, was knocking at the door. They really wanted to get in.

"We're here for Amon." I heard an unfamiliar male voice asked. She must have set me up.

"This way." I hopped off the bed and powered up. They stopped at the entrance to my door.

"My name is Robin."

"Last name?"

"Sena."

Robin how on earth did you find me?

"Well my name is Robin also. It's Robin Chu. Who's your handsome boyfriend?" Why was Robin here with another man? I will find this out and soon.

"He's not my boyfriend. His name, though, is Toguro." He better not be her boyfriend.

"Well…" Robin was beginning to sound impatient. "Can we see him or not."

"Yes of course."

The door swung open quickly. I was greeted by Robin and a large man (Toguro I presumed). Robin rushed into my to arms give me a big bear hug. "Amon. Where have you been?" I returned the hug. "I was looking for you." I whispered above her head.

I held onto her tightly ignoring the spectators. Toguro cleared his throat and Chu blushed. I thought about it. I had next to no clothes on. My shirt was torn to shreds my pants were coated in blood. Thankfully Chu had given me a pair of her big short pants which were tighter than my liking. I had my boxers on under the shorts. But Chu couldn't find any shirt that could fit over my broad chest. Or one I could wear and save what little I had of my dignity. So here I was, bare chest, with nothing on but some tight fitting shorts, hugging Robin in what could easily be determined as something more than mildly inappropriate.

I released Robin who was completely at ease. There was no annoyance or agitation whatsoever. I could see that during the time I was gone she had grown up. There was almost an understanding between the two of us. What could give her such confidence? What would make her so sure of herself and comfortable in such a short time period? She couldn't have… I looked up at Toguro suddenly feeling disgusted.

Raven had pulled the wool over my eyes. All the time I spent trying to protect her innocence. To protect her from the world. She had me totally fooled. "Robin," I tried very hard to keep the emotion and hurt out of my voice. "Who is that man and how long have you been seeing him." What I had meant to say was how long have you known him. But the words were out and couldn't be taken back.

Robin looked angry. "Just what is that suppose to mean?" She spat.

"Whatever you think my dear. And I'm quite sure you know exactly what I mean."

"Oh yeah I have a good idea. By the way where is all this coming from. If anyone should be accusing anyone I should be accusing you. After all you are the one half naked in the room of someone you barely know."

"There's no need to argue. If we calm down we can all work this out." Chu piped in.

"What makes you think I barely know her. After all it's pretty obvious that you have been sneaking around doing God knows what with this Toguro fellow."

"Now listen here." Toguro tried to calm me down. I was not listening one bit.

"Amon you've been with me every second for the last five years. Tell me when would I have the time to sleep with someone right under your nose."

"These last two days I haven't been exactly sure where you have been or could go. For all I really know you could be sneaking out of the house during night." My imagination was really working over time now. All these different scenarios where popping into my head. The thoughts were pure torture and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"The way you see it I could say the same for you. How do I know what you've been doing these past days?"

By then a frustrated Chu and Toguro had left. Chu eyes showed sadness but a fraction of a second. She merely shook her head before shutting the door, which closed us in the room together.

"Well I haven't damn it. But you wouldn't believe it would you? You're too busy whoring and hiding from your own sins that you can't believe the truth when you hear it." I couldn't believe I had went that far. Why did I say that? I'm so stupid.

Her eyes closed and I thought she was crying. I took a step towards her. "Robin, I'm sorry."

She smiled a tired smile then flung me against the wall with her power. Even though I got up in tons more pain I could tell how much restraint she had put in her power. I'm sure it took even more restraint not to keep punishing me.

"But I do believe you. To see you almost naked with another girl I admit it drives me crazy. But when you said you hadn't did anything I believed you. You're the one with trust issues. You not me."

I was breathing harder ashamed of myself. This revelation, that Robin was jealous of seeming me with other girl made me happy. The knowledge of how I acted made me sick.

"Tell me Amon. Why would the thought of me being with another man drive you so crazy?"

I was at a loss for words. "I…" I tried but didn't like how I would say that. "You…" I still couldn't get it out.

Robin put her fingers to my lips. "Shush. It's okay. I understand you at least on some level." I was so relieved. "Toguro and I had a talk. He helped me realize some things about you I wouldn't have known otherwise. He also told me if I wanted you I would have to fight for you. If I wanted you bad enough there might come a time when I would have to fight you for you."

I kissed her fingers. She slid her hands over my rough face. "I have to thank Toguro a great deal. I must admit Robin when you came back I could see that you had grown. I thought your confidence came from lovemaking and I see I was wrong. Forgive me please."

"You are forgiven, if you are willing to disregard my entire past naivete."

"Robin you're innocence was a part of you that I loved."

I felt long slender finders run through my hair. "Is innocence really what you want Amon?" She said seductively. I had to make this stop. If I didn't, who knew what might happen. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pressed up against me. I was getting hard. I needed something to stop this.

Robin's POV

Just as I predicted soon Amon & I would be joined. He's resisting now but that's only out of respect. He didn't know how bad I wanted him. There was a knock at the door. Should I answer it?

_**Next Chapter: Should Robin open the door?**_


End file.
